Inheritors of the Will of Fire  Shikamaru
by Lunaka-Wren
Summary: Shikamaru's musings on his and Kurenai's relationship.


Author's Note: I do not own the Naruto characters.

Sunlight hit Shikamaru's face straight on and he groaned quietly, rolling onto his side to avoid the bright rays that were disturbing his well deserved sleep. He'd been working until the early hours this morning, and was in no mood to wake up so soon. He estimated from the way his body was protesting the movement that he'd gotten maybe three or four hours sleep since returning home. He really should stop working so late though… Maaa, who'd have thought that such a lazy man would end up working extra hours to get work done?

He gave a grunt as he realised that his brain had woken up to the point that he was thinking. That meant he was already too awake to settle back down to sleep. He was awake now, there was no stopping it.

Instead he forced his reluctant eyes open and smiled slightly at the black haired woman by his side, leaning down to press a kiss to soft, creamy skin. There was no need for her to wake yet…

He closed his eyes again, concentrating on the breathing form beside him and once again wondering how he'd been brought to this point.

Of course, there'd been outrage when they'd begun dating, even worse when Shikamaru had moved into the spacious apartment to look after his new family, but he'd never much cared for the opinions of others, and he didn't intend to start now. Besides…

He opened his eyes again to lift them to the picture on the other side of the room. The easy grin and bright brown eyes that met his own made him sigh quietly, a sudden sense of loss hitting him, as it did upon occasion when he remembered his closest teacher. And possibly one of his best friends.

He had made Shikamaru promise, on his death bed, to protect his best beloved, and the child she carried inside her. He suspected that his teacher had never meant it this literally, but after months of watching Kurenai, helping her when she needed it, despite her protests, and bearing witness to her strength and determination during her pregnancy… He wasn't exactly sure _when_ he'd fallen for her, but fallen he had. Not that he'd admitted it at first.

In fact, it had been Kurenai who'd asked him, jokingly one day, if he ever planned to leave her. He was fairly certain she hadn't expected him to blush and say "no".

He'd become such a worrier after that, feeling the slight stab of fear in his chest and lower stomach whenever he saw the woman flinch or press a hand to her belly.

He slid a hand down to that belly now, fingers smoothing over the silk negligee Ino had brought Kurenai as a gift when the two had announced their relationship. He had known, at that time, who would stand by them and who would abandon them.

Strangely, it had been Kurenai that had received the most blame. Shikamaru assumed it was because she was older than he, but she was hardly the guilty party here.

That night…

"_Shikamaru?"_

"_Hm? What is it?"_

"_You really should go home you know. It's late, and you have work tomorrow."_

_Shikamaru turned to look at Kurenai from his position in the armchair in front of the television. She was curled up on the couch, book in hand. _

"_I'm fine Kurenai."_

"_But it's-oh."_

_Shikamaru sat up sharply._

"_What? What 'oh'?_

_He began to panic a little when the woman didn't reply._

" …_Kurenai, what __**'oh'**__?"_

"_It's kicking."_

"…"

_Shikamaru relaxed back into the chair and breathed a deep sigh of relief. _

"…_is that all?"_

"_Hmmm? You looked so scared for a moment." Kurenai had smiled softly, eyes shining. "You worry too much Shikamaru-kun."_

"_You haven't called me that for a while."_

…yes. He thought it was around about then that he realised he was in love with Kurenai.

He turned his head at the sound of a door creaking open and raised an eyebrow at the tanned face peeking around it. It burst into a grin as soon as it saw him and the small form started barrelling towards him at full speed.

"Papa!"

Shikamaru gave an 'oof' as Asuma threw himself onto the bed, making Kurenai awaken with a violent start.

"What on earth-"

"Mama! Papa's home Papa's home!" the three year old chanted happily, gripping onto Shikamaru tightly. Shikamaru gave a put-upon sigh and leant back in the bed.

"You troublesome child. Mama was trying to sleep," he grumbled. "Why aren't you in bed? It's only six."

"I couldn't sleep! The monster in my toy chest is back," the child pouted.

"It's illogical to believe in such a thing."

"_You're_ ill-loh-gee-cal!"

Kurenai laughed softly and turned to watch Shikamaru and Asuma with a gaze that turned Shikamaru's gut inside out just a little bit.

He knew why he worked so hard really; a man had responsibilities after all. Especially to his family.


End file.
